Peutêtre un jour
by Valalyeste
Summary: Pourquoi Hermione hait tant l'obscurité.Attention allusion au viol


Ne me frappez pas,je sais que plusieurs de mes fics sont quelque peu à l'abandon,mais cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois, alors voilà je la mets en ligne. J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous plairons autant que j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire.Place à la lecture

* * *

****

**_Peut-être un jour ..._**

_Comme chaque soir, je regarde l'obscurité s'étendre, un sentiment de terreur m'envahit. Malgré les années passées, j'ai toujours du mal à m'allonger dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Je repousse toujours cet instant où je devrais me retrouver seule avec mes souvenirs. J'embrasse mes amis avant d'aller me coucher, ils ont beau être des garçons, je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Avec eux, je vis des aventures extraordinaires, ces aventures nous mènent bien au-delà du raisonnable, comment ne pas les suivre alors que je les sais en danger. Ron se moque de moi parce que j'ai sous le bras un pavé que je vais certainement passer la nuit à lire. Il n'a pas tort, lire m'aide à chasser mes démons. Le sommeil me surprendra certainement au détour d'une page, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Je passe devant la porte de mon ennemi de toujours qui a trouvé refuge comme nous dans la maison de Sirius. Non nous ne sommes pas à Square Grimmaurd, nous sommes dans la maison qu'Alphard lui a léguée quand il a renié sa famille. Le couloir est sombre, je presse le pas jusqu'à ma chambre, je referme derrière moi à l'aide d'un sort. Je remercie dieu tous les jours de m'avoir fait sorcière, mais j'ai le cœur serré que mes pouvoirs ne se soient pas manifestés plus tôt. Cela m'aurait évité ces angoisses que je tais depuis si longtemps. J'enfile mon pyjama, enfin un jogging jaune canari, heureusement que personne ne me voit dans cette tenue, cela tuerait définitivement l'image que j'offre depuis quelques mois aux autres. Fini les tenues de petite fille modèle, j'ose enfin montrer un peu de ma féminité. Il est vrai qu'Harry et Ron ont bien failli s'étouffer la première fois qu'ils m'ont vu porter des jupes à la limite de l'indécence, mais je me devais d'avancer. Je devais surmonter le dégoût de mon corps et accepter les regards sur lui. Je ne suis pas morte ce jour-là, même si cet adolescent maladroit qu'était mon cousin a brisé mon innocence. Je l'aimais pourtant, j'avais confiance en lui, il était ce grand frère que je n'avais pas. Je n'ai rien dit, que dire et a qui ? A ma mère qui l'adorait, à sa mère qui me terrorisait, à son frère qui avait mon age ? A cinq ans, il n'aurait pas plus compris que moi ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre sombre. Je me suis tue, j'ai refoulé les larmes qui menaçaient à chaque instant de trahir mon mal-être, j'ai étouffé mes sanglots chaque nuit dans mon oreiller. _

_Mes paupières se ferment seules sur la page 676 que j'étais en train de lire. Doucement je m'enfonce au pays des songes, seulement ce ne sont pas des rêves couleurs pastelles. Non, ils sont noirs, comme cette pièce où je ne suis pourtant jamais retournée après avoir quitté la maison de ma tante. Mon corps se met à trembler, je le vois, je le sens se pencher sur moi. Je sens ses mains qui descendent mon unique sous-vêtement avec quoi je fais la sieste. J'entends ses murmures au creux de mon oreille pour me rassurer. J'ai mal, mes yeux laissent échapper des larmes qu'il repousse avec une sorte de tendresse. Je le fixe silencieusement toujours en pleurant, je ne vois pas de méchanceté dans ses yeux pourtant il continu à me faire mal. Je ne cherche pas à me soustraire à cette douleur insoutenable. Il finit par stopper son avancée, mais reste au-dessus de moi, il caresse mes joues inondées de larmes avant de me laisser seule étendue sur ce grand lit. Je me réveille en sursaut, je sens sur mon visage une main qui balaye mes larmes._

« Que fais-tu là Malefoy ?

Je t'ai entendu pleuré.

Et alors ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'entrer !

Quand j'entends supplier comme je t'ai entendu supplier, je ne pouvais pas rester dehors à attendre. Granger, tu ne cessais de répéter d'arrêter que tu avais mal. J'ai cru que quelqu'un te malmenait, pas que cela me fasse quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on m'accuse de t'avoir touchée. »

_Je recommence à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, je suis parfaitement réveillée. Malefoy ne sait plus que faire, je vois de la panique au fond de ses yeux. Je m'enfonce aussi loin que je peux dans mon lit, je voudrais disparaître. Malefoy commence à réagir, il m'attire vers lui et essaie de me réconforter._

« Parle-moi Granger ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans cette pièce avant que je n'entre ? »

_Je lui fais signe de la tête que non._

« Parle !

Non ! Tu ne comprends pas je ne peux rien dire !

Que peux-tu cacher de si monstrueux que tu ne puisses parler ?

Si je parle aux yeux de tous c'est moi qui serais le monstre.

Allons donc ma petite lionne depuis quand te considères-tu comme un monstre ? Dans cette pièce, c'est plutôt moi que l'on qualifierait de tel, non ?

Je ne plaisante pas Drago.

Drago ? Tu as raison passons aux prénoms pour les confidences c'est mieux. Alors ma douce Hermione confie à ton cher Drago ce qui te fait peur dans le noir.

MALEFOY !!!

Teuteuteu ! Drago, répète après moi Dra-Go.

Drago. » _Répétais-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

« C'est mieux. Je suis sérieux Hermione, dis–moi ce qui se passe.

C'est trop difficile, un jour peut-être.

Comme tu veux.

Drago, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Comment résister à une petite lionne aux yeux rougis. Aller, viens.

Merci. »

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître l'étreinte de celui qui avait été mon ennemi depuis ma première année à Poudlard m'apaisait, et c'est contre la chaleur de son corps que je finis par m'endormir. Au petit matin, je fus tirée de mon sommeil par une douce caresse sur mes cheveux._

« C'est bien a contre cœur ma douce, mais je dois regagner ma chambre avant que l'un de tes amis donne l'alerte.

Merci Drago… Merci d'être resté près de moi cette nuit.

J'aurais aimé faire davantage…

Un jour peut-être. » _Lui murmurais-je._

_Comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu, nous avons continué à vivre l'un près de l'autre en ennemi que nous n'étions déjà plus, pour qu'aucun de ceux présent autour de nous ne sache. Le soir venu pourtant, c'est moi qui recherchait sa compagnie. Pour quelques heures au début, mais chaque matin je finissais toujours par m'éveiller dans ses bras. Personne ne comprenait les cernes qui marquaient son regard d'acier, personne mis à par moi qui en était la cause. Alors que mon sommeil se faisait plus doux, ses nuits étaient teintées de la crainte de me voir à nouveau en proie à mes cauchemars. Puis vint cette nuit où pour une mission de l'ordre, il devait me laisser m'endormir seule. L'angoisse dans ma chambre me revint avec une telle violence que je me rendis dans sa chambre. Enfoncée dans son lit, j'avais besoin de le sentir autour de moi, alors je pris le t-shirt qu'il avait abandonné sur le lit. Après avoir humé son parfum, j'ai ôté tous mes vêtements pour ne garder contre ma peau que l'étoffe qu'il avait lui-même portée. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il me trouva endormie dans son lit. Ce ne fut ni ses baisers légers comme une brise, ni sa main qui en une douce caresse dans mes cheveux qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Non, ce fut cette unique larme qui sur mes lèvres vint mourir. L'ange qui veillait sur mes nuits était mal au point de laisser échapper cette perle d'eau salée. Lentement mes paupières se sont ouvertes pour que je me noie dans cet océan dans la tourmente qu'était son regard. Je ne savais encore ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, mais dans ses yeux je pu y lire toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le cœur battant, je l'ai étreint comme il l'avait fait toutes les nuits précédentes avec moi. Pas un mot ne franchit nos lèvres ; nos regards, nos cœurs et nos corps vibraient dans une même harmonie. Naturellement nous avons cherché à fusionner pour éloigner de nous la douleur, nos lèvres se sont chercher dans un baiser chargé de passion, nos cœurs ont résonné de notre amour encore inavoué et nos peaux ont vibré sous la douce torture que nous nous infligions. Mais voila, alors que tout en moi criait mon besoin de lui, mon passé me revint, tremblante je m'arrachais à son étreinte. _

« Je ne peux pas… Pardonne-moi. » _Murmurais-je _

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je veux juste t'aimer, je veux panser cette blessure ancrée si profondément en toi.

Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour, je suis impur tant par mon sang que par mon corps.

La seule chose qui soit impure en toi mon ange, sont les paroles que tu viens de prononcer.

Mais, je… » _Les mots moururent sous ses lèvres qui venaient de prendre possession des miennes._

_Devant tant de douceur, je me suis abandonnée à lui. Mes yeux plantés dans l'éclat métallique des siens pour oublier cette douleur dont mon corps avait gardé le souvenir. Sans le vouloir les larmes ont envahi mon visage figeant mon amour, malgré ma peur et la douleur je lui fis signe de ne pas s'arrêter. Délicatement il poursuivit son chemin, s'insinuant plus profondément en moi en recueillant de ses lèvres chaque larme que mes yeux laissaient échapper. Peu à peu les images de mon passé laissèrent place à celles d'un ange aux cheveux d'or au regard empli d'amour et de la crainte de me faire souffrir. Instinctivement mes mains agrippèrent son dos, alors qu'il s'envolait dans un râle de plaisir. __Au matin je voulu faire disparaître cette tache vermeil qui souillait le drap, mais il reteint ma baguette._

« Je t'aime. » _Me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de couvrir mon visage de baisers. Ces trois petits mots emplirent mon cœur d'un immense sentiment de plénitude._

_  
_

_Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis cette nuit où il m'a entraînée sur le chemin de l'amour. Cinq ans pour que notre camp l'emporte, il avait dû de sa main ravir la vie de son père qu'il avait tant admiré, qu'il avait recueilli le dernier souffle de sa mère qui avait fait rempart de son corps pour qu'il vive. Harry mon ami, mon frère grâce à lui avait pu voir le chemin dégagé pour vaincre le mage noir._

_Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui veille sur son sommeil avec amour, sa tête reposée sur mon sein c'est ainsi qu'il aime s'endormir au son de mon cœur qui pour lui comme il le dit sonne de la plus belle des musiques. Je caresse avec tendresse mon ventre tendu par ce petit être qui me signal sa venue imminente. Je souris en me disant que dans quelques heures ma petite Hope aux cheveux d'or comme son père aura un petit frère. Malgré la douleur qui irradie mon corps, je suis sereine, cette douleur est la plus belle au monde. Bien davantage encore quand mon regard plonge dans celui de mon amour qui vient de s'éveiller comme si lui aussi avait ressentit l'arrivée de notre fils. Un jour peut-être lui avais-je dit, et je lui ai tout dit de moi, de mon passé, de mes angoisses et de ma douleur de vivre avec un tel passé. Depuis chaque jour qui a passé il s'est acharné à rendre ma vie plus belle et plus douce, il y est parvenu, car je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde._

« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

Alors ? 


End file.
